


Him

by whoheyitsme



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Allen Pov, Character Study, M/M, Poetry, quick poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoheyitsme/pseuds/whoheyitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really quick poem I wrote after watching Kill Your Darlings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! This movie gave me so many feels and then his happened so yeah.

His lips are a poem he'll never speak  
He whispers sweet words in your ear  
before you go to sleep  
He promises that your special  
His very own guardian angle  
And the silly, naïve, thing is that you belived him  
But the circle is to tightly wond to be undone  
Rebirth will have to wait  
But beyond all:  
You are a peot  
and you will survive


End file.
